


A Little Sweet But Slutty

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The fic version of the last Billie/Peyton imagine.Written for the Imagines blog.





	A Little Sweet But Slutty

"You look so sexy in that costume."

Billie smiles, she had picked it to appeal to Peyton, she always wanted to appeal to Peyton. She had smiled and turned to face Peyton. She knew her... she knew her really well, too well really. She had always known Peyton had a kinky side, even if Peyton tried to be sweet with her. 

“I thought you’d like it... Miss.”

Her voice is low, teasing. She’s flirting. She’s smirking, playing with her schoolgirl outfit a little bit, teasing Peyton. She loves flirting with Peyton, she loves how happy it makes Peyton. She loves the way it ends most times too. Loves that she can fluster Peyton that much. 

“Making it really hard to not want to just take you home and spank you...”

“Oh?”

Billie is smiling softer now, amused but pleased. She knows she’s biting her lip. It would be a new twist to add into their relationship... if she let Peyton spank her. A big twist actually. She’s not sure she’d mind. All the same, even now, she’s not sure what to think. 

“Well... I guess we could play...”

Peyton smiles. 

“You know... that suits you perfectly Billie baby...”

She pauses, waiting for the frown she knows is coming. She soon gets it, Billie looking adorably confused. 

“A little sweet... but slutty...”

Billie smiles again, moving to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Then... let’s go home...”

She knows they will end up in bed tonight.


End file.
